


The Start - Til The End

by rachelarcher



Series: Avenger Related Drabbles [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 21st Century, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Girl Power, M/M, Multi, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Rewrite, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: Captain AmericaLady LibertySergeant Serum-/-Steve Grant Rogers has a best friend, James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, and they have a highly unlikely friendship with one Jaclynn Monroe, a pretty girl who makes a promise that changes their lives, and saves Bucky.





	The Start - Til The End

They were not expecting to find three frozen bodies, clumped together in the bowels of the metal plane, ice literally binding them, their bodies contorted together in a manner that made everyone who witness their removal cringe. “I think the one in the center is him.” Someone whispered. “Captain America.” It was the colors of the shield he carried, that had drawn them from the cold, to look at the snow. Beside him, a dark haired young soldier, with his arm missing, and a pretty raven haired girl, who looked like she’d seen better days. The side they could see through the ice, looked as if she was missing all her ribs, and her leg was definitely gone on the right side. 

“Who are they?” A second man whispered.

“Dude, that’s Bucky Barnes and Jaclynn Monroe.” A man with a smiling face whispered. His name was Phil Coulson. A smile breaking his face. “They were part of the Howling Commandos, they were heroes, just like Captain America. Jack was their private nurse, and it was rumored that as a prisoner of war she was experimented on just like Sergeant Barnes, but they never made it back to the states for them to be evaluated, everyone thought they died when they fell from a train in Russia.” 

Silence encompassed the frozen tomb. Phil pulled his jacket closer to him, watching as the whole world seemed to shift around him.

-/-

Steve Rogers had never been good at anything, he was too small, and sickly to join the war effort. His best friend James Buchanan Barnes was often by his side, busting up the bad guys that Steve started fights with. One afternoon, after Steve had once more been rejected from the war effort, and he was sitting in the movie theater, trying to watch a movie, young men were riling up about the cartoon, when Jaclynn Monroe entered their lives. She knew Bucky from the dance halls, and when the big idiot started wailing on Steve, she ran for Bucky. Who quickly broke up the fight, and let Jack hover by the door. “Get your orders?” She could hear the heartbreak in both their words.

“Come on, Jack.” Bucky said as he started waltzing away, “You can come out with us tonight, we are going to see the future.” 

Bucky slung his arm around Steve, and let Jack take his other arm in hers. As the evening wore on, they couldn’t help but be wowed by the sheer amazing man that Howard Stark was. His floating car. Steve tried to offer his date some popcorn, but she turned away from him. Jack gave him a warm smile, and nestled closer to him. “Don’t worry, Stevie.” She whispered.

She looped an arm around his waist, and smiled. Steve and Bucky had known her for most of their lives, she danced ballet with Bucky’s sister, but most times she only managed to catch Bucky’s attention when Steve was in trouble. When they were kids on the school ground, she had defended Steve before he met Bucky, she came from an Irish family, and had taught Bucky Gaelic so he could impress both Steve and Sarah. It never ceased to amaze her the level of devotion the two boys had for each other.

Jack stood by idly watching as the boys argued, she didn’t have a place in this fight. She knew without a doubt that Bucky would take the girls dancing when they called, that was who he was. She pushed her glasses up her nose, and sighed watching them hug goodbye. That was the night their lives changed, she sauntered up to Steve, slowly, and looped her arm through his. “Come on, pal, we can find a way.” She promised.

The way came in Dr. Erskine. Steve was on the verge of being declined, when Jack slipped in, the man hot on her heels. The doctor continued talking to Steve, as she hovered. “Do you want to kill nazis?”

“Is this a test?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t wanna kill anyone, I don’t like bullets, I don’t care where they come from.” Steve explained.

“And you?” The Doctor looked at her.

“I’ll go where he goes.”

Later Erskine would ask where they were from, and both would say “Brooklyn” without hesitation. He would outline the fact that he could only give them a chance, and that Jaclynn would have the harder path, but if she was determined to stand beside Steve, they would figure something out.

-/-

It didn’t surprise her at all when Steve didn’t tell Bucky their plans. She had to leave Steve at the door of the apartment he shared with Bucky. “Hey, chin up, handsom. I’ll come help you see him off in the morning.” She promised.

As the sun rose, Steve watched Bucky sleep. As he finally woke and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, “Jack is gonna be around, to help you and cook for you if you need her to.” Bucky offered. “Don’t be a punk.”

“Don’t be a jerk.” Steve whispered.

“Wanna dance with me one last time, make sure you’ve got your footwork right…?” Bucky looked just as hopeful as Steve. Steve nodded, and let Bucky pull him into his arms, the pair twirling around the apartment with no music.

It was Jack who interrupted them. “Morning, boys.” She winked at them both as she slipped in the front door of their little flat. She grinned seeing them dancing close together.

“Morning Jack.” They both nodded at her direction, and continued on for some time. 

At the platform, Bucky hugged them both, whispering “Be his dame, please, take care of him.” To Jack who only nodded along, and “Don’t do anything stupid while I am gone.” To Steve.

“How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you.” Steve laughed, although it was growing hard to miss the tears in his blue eyes.

“Alright, enough of that Punk.” Bucky thumped him lightly on the shoulder, and let Jack adjust his cap.

“Jerk.” Steve whispered, and nodded. 

“See you soon.” Jack smiled at Bucky, the weight of their secret weighing heavily on her heart.

“Remember, Stevie, ‘Til the End of the Line!” Bucky shouted from the window, as the train roared to life.

Jack linked her arm in Steve’s, “Come on, Stevie, let’s get home.” She tugged on his elbow. “I’ll be staying around for awhile, you know.”

He made it all the way home before he dissolved into a fit of tears. Jack rubbed his back, and whispered soothing words to him, when she could. His heart was breaking into a thousand pieces. Some folks might have thought that he was simply upset that Bucky was going without him, but Jack knew better. Bucky was Steve’s whole world.

-/-

Bootcamp was a joke. Jack spent most of her time following Agent Carter, a nice pressed army green skirt and blazer, her hair pinned out of her face. Peggy taught her how to throw a punch. The heels made her uncomfortable at best, and she doubted it would help her in any combat, but Miss Jaclynn Emily Monroe learned to be a nurse, Dr. Erskine taught her many things as Steve was pushed to his physical limits, at time his asthma would erupt, and the only thing keeping him alive was Jack breathing for him. 

“We will choose that man, and he will be the first in a new breed of super soldiers. And they will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of Hell.” The commander promised, he eyed the recruits with disdain, even Jack, and frowned.

Jack rolled her eyes, often times she found herself in the backseat of an Army Jeep, with Peggy Carter in front of her, writing notes like crazy. “I don’t know why Dr. Erskine picked you.” Peggy said after a long moment. “But I am glad he did, Steve is going to need someone looking out for him.” 

“I owe a man, named Sergeant Bucky Barnes, a debt - I promised to take care of him. And when this idea popped into his head, I couldn’t help but… well, I am here now.” Jack frowned. The war effort meant nothing to her, not in the grand scheme of things. She had always adored Steve, and she loved how Bucky put him first, she wanted in on that. 

When the Commander threw a grenade, and Steve threw himself on top of it, Jack slid in next to him, hankering down over top of him, making sure any exposed area was covered. “Is this a test?” Steve asked, eyes wide. Jack shot him a reproachful look.

“You stupid idiot.” She snarled.

Much later that night, Dr. Erskine joined them in Steve’s barrics. “Why are you even here?” Steve was in the process of asking Jack.

She pushed her glasses up her nose, and frowned. “I promised to watch out for you.”

“Bucky?”

“Yes, I promised Bucky.” She nodded at him.

Erskine knocked on the door, “Can I come in?”

“Yes.” They both responded. Still dressed in cadet clothes. Soon Erskine explained why both Steve and Jack were chosen. “The serum exemplifies everything inside of you, good becomes great, bad becomes worse. The pair of you are simply morally amazing, and you know the value of strength, and know compassion. Steve, did you know Jack gave up her chance to be married, to watch over you for her very good friend Bucky, and Jack - you know how good Steve is.” 

“Yeah, I do.” She nodded, pressing a chaste kiss to his temple.

“You mean, Oliver?” Steve was looking at her like she’d grown a second head.

“He asked me to marry him before he left… but then, that day I found Bucky to break up the fight with you and that idiot at the movie theater, well, Bucky - he made me promise to take care of you while he was gone, and I couldn’t do that if I married Oliver Thompson.” She blushed. “I adore you, and Bucky, both of you are such amazing gentlemen.”

“I didn’t know, now you might never make it home.” Steve frowned.

-/-

“I know this neighborhood…” Then Steve started listing all the places he had been beaten up. Jack rolled her eyes, as Peggy explained what it was like to have every metaphorical door slammed in her face. When Steve called her a dame, Jack rolled her eyes. “Figured I would wait for the right partner.” He offered up slowly, ignoring the way Jack was looking at him. There was more there than what he said, but she would ignore it for now.

They followed Agent Carter into a shop, code words exchanged, and a secret room opened up for them. Peggy strode forward, confidence and grace, beside her Jack, and a few steps behind Steve. The laboratory looked terrifying, and instinctively, she grasped out for Steve’s hand, folding it up in hers. He squeezed back, a soft blush on his face. Dr. Erskine met them at the bottom of the platform. “If you two could just remove some of your layers… there we go, lay back on the machine.” He paused, as they followed orders. “Comfortable?”

“Terrified.” They both answered.

“Save us any of those Schnapps?” Steve asked, making Jack chuckle.

“Not as much as I should have.” Erskine offered.

Agent Carter disappeared as Howard Stark started fastening their bodies to the metal stretchers. Erskine was talking about the serum itself, and what would happen. Jack couldn’t hear what he was saying, her heart was racing, she looked over at Steve, and winked, a wicked grin on her face, if she could be strong, he could. She felt the needles bite at the flesh on her arms. Her whole body shivered, as the metal tomb rose, and then closed around her. She couldn’t see Steve’s face, nor could he hers. Erskine’s voice came through, to check on them, “Can you hear me?”

After both replied they could, and Steve asked about the bathroom, he gave the all clear for Stark to proceed. The lights grew bright, and she could hear Steve screaming, she managed to stop her screams from escaping her throat, Steve was shouting about how he could do it, he could complete. She bit her lip, drawing blood, as her flesh was literally burning. The shriek of pain that slipped from her lips was louder than the scream Steve had released.

As Steve’s capsule opened Erskine rushed to him. Howard helped Jack from hers, her whole body tense. She blinked her eyes open, and frowned. Her dress was ripped and torn, Howard was hustling to cover her up, when he paused. “Your eyes?” 

Erskine looked over, but before he could see what the problem was, an explosion rocked the room. Agent Carter took off running, Steve paused over Erskine, “Steve, let’s move!” Jack shouted. Soon they were both running, top speed. Her skirt flying behind her, and Steve knocking Peggy down. They could move, man. She wondered if the serum had enhanced everything, her vision was slightly off. Everything seemed brighter than it should.

Steve was on top of a taxi, and she was trailing behind, “Use the door!” Jack shouted, as the man opened fire on Steve. When the man grabbed the little boy, and threw him into the water, it was Jack who dove in after him, “Go get him, I can swim!” The boy shouted, but Jack hauled him to safety anyway. Making sure he made it back to his mother. By the time she caught up with Steve, he was examining his body, and the dead man at his feet.

“Are you ok?” He gripped her shoulders, squeezing hard. 

“I am fine, Stevie.” She promised.

“Your eyes are messed up.” Steve whispered, “Shit, Jack.” He hugged her tighter. “I guess we really are in this together!”

-/-

They took both their blood, Erskine was dead, and any hope they had of replication the serum lied in their blood. For the first time, HYDRA appeared in their lives. “Agent Carter, Stark, you are going to London too.” When Steve asked about going along, Commander responded with, “I asked for an army, and only got you two.” 

Steve did the talking for them. They ended up dancing and singing on stage. America hero style. Jack’s dark locks were curled in victory ringlets, as she danced around the stage, singing, and standing next to Steve. She got moved to the back row some time, the heels made her glare, and she was much too muscular in the opinion of the boss man. 

Steve allowed himself to grow comfortable, and when they introduced Hitler, or at least his little body double, he’d sneak out behind Jack, who hated the fake punch and pretend noise. She wrote to Bucky, but received no answer, her heart broke a little. The deep blue of her pleated skirt made her think about the Expo they had attended with Bucky, the uniform on his shoulders, and his crooked hat.

Trouble came the first time Steve talked to actual soldiers, in Italy. November was cold, and Jack was flat out refusing to dance. His shield managed to keep tomatoes from hitting him too hard, Jack rolled her eyes, and followed Steve off stage, her heels slinking into the mud, until finally she kicked them off and nicked a pair of boots some cadet had left behind. She laced them up, and found Peggy. 

Agent Carter, who wasn’t supposed to be there at all, had something to talk to them about. “You know for the longest time I dreamed about serving my country. I finally got everything I wanted and I am wearing tights.” As they watched an ambulance travel through. “They look like they have been through hell.”

“Your audience contained what was left of the 107.” Jack’s heart dropped. They were running before Agent Carter could stop them. 

“Is Barnes alive?” Steve asked, as Jack clung to his sleeve. 

“That sounds familiar.” 

The next thing she knew, Steve was demanding to know how far away the other prisoners were. Jack couldn’t help but let him drag her away. “We need to get you some actual clothes.” He muttered under his breath. “Can you steal some?”

“Sure.” Jack met him in the changing room, army pants, and thick black shirt on her frame, boots laced up, and a leather jacket on her shoulders, her hair braided down her back, and helmet on her head.

Agent Carter talked Stark into helping them. “We are jumping out of a perfectly good plane?” Jack glared. 

“Yes, we are.” Steve nodded. 

When the airplane started taking hits, they both flung themselves from the plane, legitimately free falling into enemy airspace. “YOU ARE IN SO MUCH SHIT WHEN I TELL BUCKY!” Jack screamed at him as they fell.

Hitting the ground wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. They managed to sneak onto the base fairly easy. Once inside, it was harder to navigate the concrete compound. HYDRA had advanced weapons, and neither of them had any legitimate weapon practice. Steve pocketed some of the blue glowing fuel lodges, so she did. “I’m Captain America.” Steve told them. “And this is Lady Liberty.”

“That’s what you're going with?” She snapped at him.

“I froze.” Steve admitted.

“We are looking for a Sergeant, Barnes?” She asked the men.

“There is another chamber, but no one ever comes back from it.” A man in a bowler hat explained.

“You sure you two can handle this, she’s a woman?” The man from Fresno asked, grinning.

Jack whirled on him, and hit him square in the jaw. Steve grinned, “Come on, Jack, let’s move.”

They moved fast, taking out guards as they reached them, bodies slamming to the left and right. Steve had to admit she moved amazingly, and her strength was beyond amazing. She tossed more than one body at him. The corridor was abandoned when they found it, bricks woven on the wall where in the other part of the fort, concrete had been. Strapped to a table, they found Bucky.

Buck fought against them as they moved to undo them, his eyes alive with terror.

“Shhh, Buck, let us help you.” Jack whispered, running her hands over his chest.

“It’s Steve.” Steve whispered pulling him up. “I thought you were dead.”

“I thought you were smaller,” He paused, “Jack?”

She winked, and helped Steve shoulder him. “What happened to you?” He looked between them.

“I joined the army.” Steve whispered.

“Did it hurt?” Bucky whispered. 

“A little.” Jack offered. 

“Is it permanent?” Bucky muttered.

“So far.” They said in unison.

When Red Skull appeared, Bucky wrapped his arms around her shoulders, letting her hold him up, while Steve talked to the man. “You don’t have one of those, do you?” Bucky asked, when Red Skull pulled his prosthetic skin from his face, revealing the red skin below.

“No.” Jack whispered, as she patted his arm. “Jezz, Buck, your cold.”

“Let’s move.” Steve ordered, helping her once more shoulder Bucky’s weight, as they tore through the metal bridge, and started to work back towards the ground floor. “We need to move across that, Jack you first.” Jack was to the other side, when Bucky started, as the rail dropped, he kicked off hard, she caught his arm pulling him up higher, and over the rail. 

“JUMP!” Jack urged. She shoved Bucky behind her and reached out, Steve caught her arms as she drug him up and over the metal railing as well. 

-/-

It was a long walk back to the base. Steve couldn’t help but lead them back, he wanted nothing more than to be home. On his left Bucky stood. On his right, Jack. Weapons in hand, and covered in several layers of filth, they were greeted by the 107th company that had left most of them behind. Steve and Bucky moved a step ahead of Jack, who had a hand tentatively on the back of Bucky’s shirt. She was not about to let either of them out of her sight, ever again.

“Your late.” Peggy growled.

“Couldn’t call my ride.” Steve grinned.

“Hey let’s hear it for Captain America!” Bucky shouted. Roars of pleasure and admiration broke the air, and the whole of the compound seemed to bream with pure happiness.

-/-

Captain America and Lady Liberty both received a medal of valor. Neither were in attendance to pick it up. Instead they were around a map in the war room. Both marking locations on a map. “We only got a quick look.”

“I want the best team.” Steve grinned at Jack. 

“Who would that be?” Agent Carter asked.

“Bucky Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Montgomery Falsworth, Jim Morita, Jacques Dernier, and Jack Monroe.” Steve laughed at the face they made. “She goes or I don’t.”

“With all due respect, she is a woman, and they don’t belong in war.” Commander bit his tongue the next moment, eyeing Agent Carter, “Not in hand to hand…”

“You’ll let her go.” Agent Carter snapped.

-/-

It didn’t take long for him to convince them all, at last eyeing Bucky and Jack. “You two sure you wanna follow me into battle.”

“Who, Captain America?” Jack giggled.

“No, we are following that brave kid from Brooklyn, who couldn’t stay out of a fight.” Bucky grinned at him, “Come on, Jack, let’s dance.” He grabbed her hand up and pulled her away as Agent Carter walked towards them.

“Later, Stevie!” Jack shouted over the music, as Bucky drew her close.

-/-

At first he couldn’t put his finger on it, what he felt about Bucky and Jack. He had Peggy now, and he should adore her, but Steve caught himself watching his two closest friends, and feeling like something was undeniably wrong.

They won battle after battle, Steve favored his shield, and Jack a wip. There were always videos of them in movement, the three seemed to orbit each other. Bucky continued to watch Steve’s back, and Jack his front or so it seemed. They were unstoppable. 

A blaze of fury and iron. With every turn, it seemed that they were one step closer to hitting the major HYDRA base. Jack had trimmed her hair short, to cover the fact that she was a woman. Bucky hated the cold, and would often nestle down between Steve and Jack.

The moment that changed their lives, started easily enough. “Zipline onto a train.” She muttered, glaring at Steve and Bucky. “This is…” Her voice trailed off as Steve, and Bucky jumped, she went next followed by Dum Dum. The four dropped and moved quickly. Once they slid into the train car, the sealed the door behind them. Steve was leading, with Bucky in the middle, and Jack a step behind. “On your left!” Jack shouted, moving around Bucky, the pair working and taking out them men advancing on the train care they were locked into. Both fast and agile. 

Steve had his own problems, with a metal shielded man attacking him. When Steve finally made it back to them, a blast blew them away. Steve watched as Bucky slid from the train car, falling. “GO AFTER HIM!” 

Jack nodded, jumping from the train, her body falling fast. She kicked off rocks as she went, until she found him, the force of their mutual momentum eventually stopped them in a valley. Her right leg had been ripped from her body, right below her hip bone. Several ribs on her left side were poking through her flesh, and her back hurt. Bucky’s left arm had been ripped off as well. Injured, and in the middle of nowhere, she fought her own consciousness, battling to patch Bucky up. She managed to cauterize his arm and her leg, then carefully pulled each bone that was jutting out of her flesh, she spat up blood, and grunted. 

Bucky had whispered his fears to her, that Schmidt had managed to create his own serum, and that Bucky was infused with it. She knew it would be a good day or two before either were healed enough to move, but together they might make an OK solider. Her leg was problematic, but she’d sort that out later. He woke up before her, yelping out in anguish. “JACK.” He looked pale, she reasoned she probably did too. They were naked, bloodied, and wrapped up in their clothes together, fire ablaze in a small cave. 

“Hush, get dressed. We have a long way to go. The last base is in the Alps.” She muttered. 

“You lost your leg, and what’s wrong with your side?” Bucky asked. “Where is my arm?”

“We fell off a train, Buck. We are lucky to be alive.” She growled out. “Enhanced helped.”

Bucky’s eyes widened as he realized the implications of what she had said. “Did I die?”

“Maybe, for a moment, I think we both did, we restarted though.” She winked at him.

-/-

The roar of motorcycles caught their attention. “What the hell?” Bucky muttered. They were off balanced at best, with his good arm around her middle, and her with their weapons. A moment later, Steve blew by on his motorcycle, followed by several more. 

“How stupid…” Jack’s voice trailed off as Bucky grumbled, “Punk.” Under his breath. It took them a while to make it to the base, and skirt the action, they only needed to be where they could help Steve. 

They ended up in the plane, how Bucky knew that it belonged to Red Skull was beyond her. But, they ended up hidden on it. Steve managed to get inside, just in time. When his eyes landed on Bucky and Jack, who were crouched down next to the missile with New York written on it, he knew, this was God’s plan. The pair looked up at him, and nodded. 

“Til the end of the line.” Bucky whispered.

“You go take care of this.” Jack motioned around them. “We can hold down the bombs.”

He didn’t know if he believed them or not, but he nodded his understanding and took off. They took turns killing guards. A loud crash had them both jolting, wherever he was she was sure it was Steve who did it. “How come?” Bucky asked softly.

“How come what?” She muttered.

“You gave up your whole life to keep a promise to me. Steve and I haven't spent much time with you since we were young, before I started chasing Dames.”

“Maybe I thought if I got rid of the glasses, I could be your Dame.” She gave him a soft smile.

“OR Steve’s?” Bucky thought back to the Expo.

“He needed a confidence boost. Really, I didn’t wanna marry that beast Oliver, and you asked me sincerely to take care of your Stevie. I couldn’t say no.” Jack grinned at him. “And I know you two love each other.”

Bucky ducked his head softly. “Maybe.” Gunshots and shouting carried. “Well, should we head that way?” He was already dragging himself up, his hand settling on Jack’s hip to drag her up as well. 

By the time they made it to the command center of the ship, Steve was already flying it. “Cap?” Jack asked softly.

“Let me help you.” He shot up and scooped her from the sway of the plane, and settled her down in one of the seats. Next he helped Bucky. “So, we crash.”

“You go on and talk to Peggy, ok?” Bucky rubbed his shoulder as he tried to get comfortable.

“You two mean the world to me.” Jack whispered, lacing her fingers through Bucky’s. Below them the ice got closer and closer. In front of them Steve made plans with Peggy, ones they all knew he wasn’t keeping. Bucky felt the tear on his face as the plane jolted, the ice breaking as the frigid water spilled in. 

Steve moved slowly at first, as the water started to fill the cabin, arranging them comfortably. Jack on his Right, Bucky on his Left. They fell asleep, slowly. He wondered if this was how the people on the Titanic felt, it was a little before his time, but there was a chance. Jack slipped out first, he watched her, as ice sickles covered her eyelashes, she’d lost a lot of blood. Then, slowly as Bucky’s teeth chattering slowed down, his body tight against Steve’s, “I love you Buck.”

“I love you too, Steve.” Bucky pressed a chilled kiss to his cheek, then his eyes fluttered closed.

It took much longer for Steve to slip away, the serum in his body had made him strong, had given him a fighting chance, finally as the ice overtook him, he whispered, “I love you both, it was never Peggy.” The chill won out.

-/-

Jaclynn Monroe woke up slowly. Her body in blankets, and she could hear the radio playing, tentatively she pushed up, she could see Steve and Bucky in similar beds. Her mind started to piece together the past. “We were at that game.” She whispered. Her hair falling down her shoulders.

Steve and Bucky woke up similarly shell shocked, jolting to life. Steve demanded to know where he was. The woman who had came to check on them, lied. They threw their covers off, and armed men entered. Jack didn’t take long of a look at her leg, nor did Bucky his arm, as they took off running after Steve, they were all dressed in comfortable clothing.

They made it into the streets. The whole world around them was different. “Hold it Soliders.” A black man in a black SUV demanded, “We thought it would be better to break it to you slowly. You’ve been asleep for almost 70 years.” 

The three looked at each other, “I had a date.” Steve almost whined.

“Chin up, at least you're not part metal.” Jack snapped back, now looking down at her silver leg. 

“She has a point, Stevie.” Bucky looked at his arms, tentatively flexing his fingers.

The black man laughed, “I am Nick Fury, the leader of SHIELD. Welcome to the future kiddos.” The three looked at each other. Steve was twenty three, Jack twenty four, and Bucky twenty five. Apparently for the last seventy years they had been on ice, literally. They were fresh faced and young compared to those surrounding them.


End file.
